


r.e.m

by decayedtooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, M/M, Other, Romance, Sex, Violence, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaizumi falling in love, kuroo losing his mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayedtooth/pseuds/decayedtooth
Summary: Inspired by Ariana Grande’s song r.e.m and film Perfect Blue, this story focuses on Haikyuu characters Iwaizumi Hajime and Kuroo Tetsurou. While Kuroo falls in love with y/n, he finds it difficult to decipher reality and fantasy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ariana Grande’s song r.e.m and film Perfect Blue, this story focuses on Haikyuu characters Iwaizumi Hajime and Kuroo Tetsurou. While Kuroo falls in love with y/n, he finds it difficult to decipher reality and fantasy. His love undying, fantasies becoming unstoppable, but with Hajime being the only one you love, what can you do about it?

"Fuck you!"  
I ended the call. Kenma and I were playing mariokart and he shelled me right at the finish line, making me come in at second place while he came in first.  
The phone rang. I took a deep breath and answered," Listen here-"  
"My friend wants to meet you." He cut me off. I could hear some muffled yelling in the background.  
"Like, in person?" I asked dumbfounded  
"Yeah. You should come over. He's here right now."  
Silence.  
Should I go?  
I mean, I have nothing else to do.  
"He's a scorpio."  
Silence.  
"He's 6'1."  
Silence.  
"I'll leave in a bit."  
The call ended.

I put on my helmet and got on my bike, as I can't drive for the life of me. It made me content, as surroundings are rather comforting. Reality didn't matter when the wind blew in my face and the city lights gleamed. Granted, I'm always out of breath whenever I arrive to my destination, but it beats walking or spending money on an uber.

I arrived at Kenma's and took a few minutes to catch my breath. 

"6'1?" I mumbled to myself. 

I knocked on his door and waited with my helmet under my arm. I chained my bike to his mailbox beforehand. I heard mumbling coming from inside. 

6'1.

"You don't have to knock," Kenma said.  
" I didn't want your friend to think I was a burglar,"  
Kenma eyed me up and down.  
"He wouldn't think that." I hit his arm and he rolled his eyes.  
He let me inside and followed behind. I walked into the living room and saw the man himself sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the screen.  
Kenma cleared his throat and introduced us. "Kuroo, y/n. Y/n, Kuroo."  
He stood up.

6'1.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said, watching every move of mine. He seemed nervous, even though he towered over me.  
"He's been dying to meet you ever since I showed him your instagram." Kenma interrupted.  
"Kenma!" Kuroo cried.  
"It's all good, I would want to meet me too," I teased. I could be flirty if I wanted to, but it was definitely easier since Kenma was there.  
"Guess we're on the same page," He smiled. 

Is there tension? Or am I imagining it? He keeps looking at me! Am I being paranoid?

"Let's play mariokart now?" Kenma asked annoyed.  
"So you can win?"  
"Yeah."

All three of us played for a few hours, yelling and raging every time Kenma shelled me and Kuroo. 

Is he doing it on purpose to make Kuroo and I closer? Kenma's smart, so it wouldn't surprise me. Making both of us mad meant we'd team up against him, right?

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Kenma said.  
He left me and Kuroo alone!  
"We should go out. Just us two." He said quietly. He sounded nervous.  
"Like a date?"  
"Yeah, like a date."  
"I think I'll need your number," I smiled.  
"I think I can get behind that," he pulled out his phone.  
We swapped numbers!  
"Are you free tomorrow? I know it's soon but I'll be leaving town for a few days." He tilted his head.  
"Actually, I am, but only after 5pm. I have class but I should be done with schoolwork by then." I smiled. I know I just met him, and maybe it's because he's cute, but I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
"What's your major?" His eyes gleamed.  
Silence.  
Why did he have to ask?  
"Don't laugh," I paused. "It's chemistry."  
"I loved chemistry in high school." He grinned.  
"Really? You played volleyball with Kenma, right?"  
"Yeah, I was captain." He smirked.  
"You're gloating," Kenma interrupted.  
"When did you get back?!"  
I laughed. Not only was he attractive, but he was a huge nerd.  
"At least you're finally going on a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy :) I posted this on wattpad so if you find me there feel free to say hi! <3


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ariana Grande’s song r.e.m and film Perfect Blue, this story focuses on Haikyuu characters Iwaizumi Hajime and Kuroo Tetsurou. While Kuroo falls in love with y/n, he finds it difficult to decipher reality and fantasy.

"Be there in 10."

I felt nervous. I've never "dated" before. I've slept with only one person, but we never dated. I've known him for a day. A day! But it was lots of fun...

Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Phone? Check. Nintendo Switch? Check.

"I'm here."  
Should I wait a few minutes before going out?  
"If you don't see me I can get out."  
Guess I should go.  
-  
-  
-  
As I walked out, I saw him sitting in his seat talking to himself.   
Is he as nervous as I am?  
The door is locked.  
He jumped when I pulled the handle.  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's all good." I sat down.  
Silence.  
"You can play music if you'd like." He started the car.  
"What type of music do you like?"  
"Anything. I trust you have a good music taste." He waited for a car to pass him before leaving the parking spot.  
"Okay."  
-  
-  
-  
We didn't talk during the drive. It was comfortable though, not awkward. I watched the city turn into fields, apartments becoming houses. A sight i'd never get tired of. I could tell he was deep into his thoughts. Interrupting felt dangerous, but maybe I'm overthinking it.   
We arrived at the park. Kids played soccer as he got his blanket and basket out of the trunk.  
We walked up a small hill next to a tree and decided to sit there. Still, silence surrounded us. Only kids laughing, birds chirping, and wind blowing interrupted that. We sat on the blanket, our breathing becoming louder.  
"Shall we eat?" he broke the silence.  
"Yeah." I chirped.   
-  
-  
-  
"Are you letting me win?" I asked. He knew I was getting frustrated by losing every game.   
"No." He huffed. He genuinely seemed upset, so I believed him.  
"One more?" I gave him puppy eyes.   
He looked into mine. This stare was different. He was out for vengeance.  
"I'm going to dominate you."  
My heart stopped.  
"What?"  
"In the game?" He smirked.   
"Oh.."  
"Oh?"  
"Not on my watch," I tried gaining control of the conversation.  
"Whatever you say," He grinned. He was getting cocky with me. I liked it.  
We had finished eating at this point. We watched the sunset but also played games, being with each other felt familiar. It felt like he knew me, no, he did know me. I can't tell if it's because of Kenma, but he really knew me. We had talked about our careers, places we'd love to go to, friends we forever wanted. We shared our love for animals, him preferring dogs over cats. We got all the small talk out of the way, from here on out I can feel it'll become easier.  
"Why are you smiling at me?" He teased.  
"Sorry. I was encapsulated by your hair," I lied.   
Red invaded his cheeks. "Thank you," he shyly responded.

Incoming Call - Hajime

Now? He wants to talk now? Oh god. My hearts racing. 

"Sorry, I have to take this," I stood up and answered while Kuroo nodded.

"Hello?"  
"Y/n, Thank god. Sorry to intrude."  
"No no, don't worry about it. Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah. Oikawa lost his game and he's asking if you could come over. Something about you being his comfort person. He also wants milk bread."  
I laughed. "Sure. I'll be over in a bit."  
"Thank you."  
The line ended. I don't know if I could handle seeing two attractive guys in one day.  
Before walking back over, I saw Kuroo mumbling on about something. I was enjoying our time together, but guilt washed over me.   
I was leaving my date to see the guy I slept with.   
Well, I guess I was seeing Oikawa too, but why couldn't he call me? Why would he ask Hajime to call me?  
Oikawa and Kenma were similar in the way their brains worked. The idea of them setting me up with their best friends wasn't impossible. They were both setters anyhow.  
"Kuroo, I'm so sorry, but my friend Oikawa called and I was wondering if you could drop me off at his house."  
He looked at me. He didn't look sad, but there was a glint of loneliness in his eyes.  
He closed his eyes while putting on a smile.  
"Of course. I didn't know you guys were friends," He stood up and dusted off his pants.  
"Yeah, we go way back. I've known them longer than I've known Kenma."  
"Them?"  
Fuck.  
"Yeah, him and his best friend. Sorry, it's just habit."  
I don't want to blow it with Kuroo.  
"Ah. No worries. Let's go."


	3. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Hajime, a past lover you could say. Kuroo can’t help remember the time you shared though.

**_Your POV_**

-

I knocked on the door and Hajime answered. “hey, where’s the-?”

“ _I was with someone and I felt bad asking him to take me._ ”

“oh, it’s all good.”

_**silence** _

“Can you drive me over to the bakery? I’d walk but it’s a little dark.” I shyed away. Something about Hajime made me feel _so in love_. Maybe because I’ve known him for so long. _Maybe because I ruined my chance with him._

“Of course. He might get mad but he won’t notice if we sneak out. Let me go get my keys.” His body leaned on the door frame and he pushed himself back to walk away. I couldn’t help smiling. Iwaizumi was an attractive man. I liked him. He liked me. But we were both busy. We tried going on dates , but our schedules never aligned. He was always traveling or training people, I was always studying and wanted to focus on school rather than a relationship. There was always something special about him, though. He makes me feel so bubbly. _Especially_ in my teen years. In a way, he makes me feel teen love all over again. But there had been tension since we both graduated high school. In retrospect, we both had gotten very drunk, confessed feelings, and fucked in his car. Both of us claim to not remember that night, but we both know thats bullshit.

“ _Are you okay_?” I started choking on my own spit.

“I’m... fine,” I spat out. Why did he scare me? “I have water in my car. Come on.” I pat my chest and he rubbed my back as we walked to his car. His hands always made me feel safe. _There was just something about him_.

Guilt. _Cough_. He opened my door, closed it, and got in on his side. He reached back and pulled a water bottle out of his duffel bag and passed it to me. I chugged it, feeling better and breathing normally. How embarrassing. “Are you okay?” He looked concerned.

“You’re not supposed to keep water bottles in your car.” I dodged his question. He started the car.

“You still drank it.”

 _Silence_.

He always knew how to shut me up. But I guess having a crush on him didn’t help. I could still see the handprints in his car from when he fucked me. Obviously I was exaggerating, but I knew his car like the back of my hand. He knew it too. It was just like this. He was stupid back then, saying he would drive drunk, but I guess I was too for allowing it. I don’t remember how I ended up on his lap, but it’s all that flashed through my mind.

 **Guilt**.

 _Why are you feeling this way when you **just** went on a date with Kuroo?_ “What have you been up to?” He tried making small talk. “I-uh, I went on a date today.” Shut up. “ _Oh_?” He looked at the road. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. His muscles flexed.

_**-** _

_**3 years prior.** _

“You can’t drive,”I slurred.

“I’ll go slow. I’m not as drunk as you,” He said pushing the brake instead of the accelerator. “Fuck.” He gave up.

“Let’s just call someone. We can come pick your car up in the morning.” I suggested. I was staring at him, taking in all his features. He caught me but didn’t tease. He stared back at me. Our breathing becoming heavier.

“When did you get so fucking cute?” His eyes widened.

 _”What_?”

 _Did I say that aloud_?

We just looked at each other. We didn’t feel the need to exchange words, but it was all a daze. We just stared into each other’s eyes. It was the only thing I could focus on, and I hate eye contact. I couldn’t tell if he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He grabbed my face, softly. He grazed my cheek with his hand, the calloused pads stroking my cheek. He brought his face to mine and I just kissed him. It wasn’t a movie type of kiss, sparks going off, perfect makeup and smiles after. It was needy. An “i’ve been chasing this for years, but now what?” type of kiss. Not exactly underwhelming, but not picture perfect. If this was a news headline, no one would bother to read it.

-

**Current time**

_But even after I thought that, the following moments of sex and desire were fulfilling in many ways. Maybe I should have been more grateful for our first kiss, as it was the only kiss we’d share for years to come._

“Yeah,” was all I mustered up to say. There was a long silence. The tension helped assure me I wasn’t crazy and he thought about the exact same thing as me. Maybe I’m self centered though.

“ _Well_? How was it?”

“It was good. He took me out to the park for a picnic and we played mariokart.” _Why am I telling him this_?

He snorted. “Did you tell him to _fuck himself_?” He made a left turn and hadn’t looked at me since I told him about the date. _Is he mad_?

“Shut up.” I looked out the window into our reflections. _He finally glanced at me when I looked away._ He pulled into the only parking spot, which happened to be a 15 minute max spot.

Before he could talk, I told him to wait in the car and shut the door. _Why does he make me feel this way?_

-

-

-

**Kuroo’s pov**

“This one?” I asked y/n.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about cutting today short. Can I make it up to you?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you in a few days, okay?” I reassured. I didn’t want to gaze in their direction. My feeling aren’t hurt, but I _do_ wish I had more time in the day.

“Have a safe trip! Call me if anything!” Y/n shut the door and waved as I waved back and drove off.

 ** _It’s another guy_**. _They left me for another guy._ If y/n had to choose between me and him, they’d choose him. **No**. _You’re crazy_. You spent _a whole day_ together. You guys _played_ mariokart, had a picnic even! _Who doesn’t think picnics are romantic?_ Picnics radiate,” _I love you, now kiss me!_ ” energy. _I’m not crazy_.

 _But why would they want to leave?_ _Me_? _I wasn’t boring, was I?_ Maybe I was frustrating. I kept _winning_. _Maybe I should have lost a few rounds of mariokart._ Maybe i’m being too possessive. _How could I though_? We aren’t together.

 _We aren’t together_. Maybe if I kissed them. _They could’ve kissed me_.

 _Buzz_.

My phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Can you come pick me up?_ ”

“Y/n?”

“ _Kuroo_?” Y/n called me. They actually called me. _I think i’m in love_.

“ _Kuroo? It’s Kenma. Is everything okay_?”

 **oh**.

“Yeah.” I hung up. It wasn’t y/n? Maybe they were pranking me. _I should go back to that house just to make sure._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this on Wattpad so if you see me on there feel free to say hi! Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
